precipiceofwarroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Third International
The Third International is a successor Union to the former Asian Socialist Bloc. Founded on the basic premises of the ASB the reform that organized the Third International sought to ammend the perceptians of ethno-regional domination that was inherent in the ASB, which has quickly become more than an Asian union in the later part of its institution. In addition to reforming its structure and allowing for localized autonomy between the cultural-geographical divisions in its membership it also looked to structuralize itself and define the powers of its international departments. The Third International effectivly acts as a liberal-socialist international union between nation-states and non-nation-state political organizations such as political parties. The Third International is based out of Shanghai. History The Third International was founded on September 15, 1977 following a petition by then Chinese Minister of Agriculture and People's Affairs Zhang Auyi and Mongolian Representative to the Chinese National Congress Bathukhan Nekhii. The proposal won enough support from members of the ASB that the petition could be announced to the ASB as a whole, and during the Saigon Hearings against the US Annexation of the North West Coalition on August 6, 1977. The following month representatives from across the ASB met to coordinate a reformation of the organization to meet current demands and to create a more flexible organization. Discussions lasted several weeks, and at the end a formal draft was written. Known as the Treaty of Fair Freedoms of International Commitment and Unity of International Social and Labour Parties or the Huangshan Accord the ASB was completly remodeled and effectivly rendered defunct. Though still exists in its basic essense as the Asian Bloc of the Third International. The Former Internationals In addition as being a spiritual successor to the Asian Socialist Bloc the Third International is a mechanical successor to the two former Internationals. The First International/International Workingman's Association (1864-1876) and the Second International (1889-1916). Headquarters The main headquarters of the organization's international face is based in Shanghai, China. Known as the "Pond of Seven Nations" the name of the complex is an allusion to the often referenced structuring of the regional blocs as localized administrative centers. The complex's focus is centered on the housing of the International's Politburo, court, offices of its representatives, military headquarters, and additional functions specefic to the International's functions and public relations. It was structurally designed by arcitects from the numerous founding-states hired to work in collaboration with each other to make a working structure. Construction of the headquarters was started in January of that year and completed in January of 1978. The local administrative affairs are handled on their own basis, and most often congress in these is called in the most apt structure avaible in the leading state. Organization The design of the Third International is structured to preserve the unity of the organization while respecting regional differences. There is a clear division of power within the Third International that allows for a clear structure that is aimed at respecting unique national and cultural differences. The Regional Bloc The smallest breakdown of the Third International's power is that of the Regional Bloc, which serves as a localized assembly of member nations and institutions in that area. The Regional Bloc has in their capabilities to apply and excercise Third International law to fit their region's unique issues. Assembly within the Regional Bloc is decided on the region, though in all is expected to mimic the representation of the International Politburo. International Politburo The International Politburo serves as an international congress of members where member states may draw up their concerns for the organization as a whole and concerning international affairs. The International Politburo has in their power to democratically discuss and ammend Third International Law pending majority consent. The International Politburo has also - in shared power with the International People's Court - the ability to validate Cassis Bellis for members, membership appointment, and position appointments. Memberstates are granted fifty-person representation in the Politburo where as non-nationstate organizations are given a lower number: 10. International People's Court The International People's Court is the multi-national court branch of the Third International and handels affairs regarding the legality of legeslation drafted by the International Politburo in regards to moralistic and legal conflicts with the founding charter as well as the justification of war at a moral and humanistic standpoint. They are also expected to hear cases regarding abuse of membership with the power to exclude a member-state from membership or to deny or revoke position privledges from individual members of the Third International. The appointments of the judges are made from each nation from a selection of eligable judges from within the state given their nomination. Selection is made by the International Politburo. Membership Membership to the Third International is given to states or organizations that uphold the humanistic and socialist values and committed to international cooperation and a moral peace. The Third International is also in a sense unique that it accepts non-nation-state members such as independent socialist parties. Non-national members though lack the rights to recieve the full-scale of aid from the International and the limits of their resources from the Third International are restricted to representation and intellectual support. Mission The Third International is committed to the peaceful relations of its memberstates and the preservation of peace and good relations between them. In addition to the protection of its member-states from aggressive non-member states and groups. Economic stability and equality is also a goal along with social and cultural protection of its members. Category:Europe Category:Asia Category:North America Category:Communism Category:Organization Category:Alliance Category:Second Great War